Tokoshiki Sei
Appearance Tokoshi, despite his age, bears the appearance of a young man in his 20's. He has a light tan, similar to his daughter, long purple hair normally tied back in a ponytail, piercing purple eyes, a perpetual frown. When not in battle, he typically wears a sleeveless jacket with an upturned collar, jeans, dark black shoes, and a sword at his belt. When in battle or on missions, he wears a sleeveless Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls) with an upturned collar, and his sword again at his waist. Personality Tokoshiki is a rather cheerful man, eager to fight and protect what he cares about. When he was younger, he was crueler than most, killing his enemies brutally. However, after the killing of his wife, he mellowed, and became more caring. He used to be a nationalist, but changed again after his wife's killing, becoming detached from the Yuurei Oukoku. His hobbies are training and painting. History Tokoshiki, as a young man, was enthralled by the Yuurei's army. He was very nationalistic, wanting to defend his region of the Soul Society. After graduation college, he married a young woman by the name of Otohime and had a daughter, Jin Sei. He left his family when his daughter was five to enter the Yuurei army. Back then, his appearance was very different than it is today, looking a bit like his daughter, but his eyes were red and intimidating. He advanced quickly through the army's ranks, becoming a commander after a year of service. The commanding officer's valued him because of his skill, and his eagerness to defend Yuurei. Like many high ranking officers, he began to utilize his own Zanpakuto. Because of it's ability to control the thoughts and will of other creatures, Tokoshiki was often placed in the front lines to guarantee his sides victory. However, something happened that changed his whole attitude towards Yuurei. During a battle against an enemy team, he found that his own wife had joined the enemies side, due to her own increasing resentment of Yuurei. Tokoshiki did not want to fight against his own wife, and was going to back out. However, his commanding officer commanded him to fight. He refused and the officer killed Otohime in Tokoshiki's stead. In a rage, Tokoshiki killed his officer and defected from the army. He knew he would not be allowed to stay and he and anyone who was known to be with him (excepting members of the army) would be killed. He collected his daughter, buried his wife and left Yuurei. Eventually, he encountered Juushin Igen, who accepted them both as a member of his resistance army. Synopsis Yuurei Rebellion Arc Tereya's Training Rebellion Tokoshiki's first appearance was in the The Resistance! Underground Training!, where his daughter was healing Tereya Kurosaki and he was called over to talk to Juushin Igen. After Tereya was revived he challenged her to battle, and nearly killed her with a level 91 Kido Spell, but Juushin intervened. he brushed it off as "having gotten to into the fight". Later he watched Chidori train Tereya in the art of controlling her Reiatsu. He stpped up to the plate to volunteer to train her to use Bankai, and had Jin force out Tereya's Zanpakuto Spirit with an unknown spell. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Tokoshiki's spiritual power rivals that of the average Captain Shinigami. He can release it in large pressurized bursts, forcing weaker opponents to their knees. Hand-to-hand-Combat: Being a former member of the Yuurei Army, Tokoshiki was taught in this skill area. In the army, without even using weapons, he could knock out several opposing soldiers before they saw him coming. Flash Step Master: Like his team leader, Tokoshiki's skill with Flash Step is inarguably impressive. As such, he is capable of ambushing and overwhelming teams of weaker enemies in a matter of seconds. So far, he is the closest in rivaling Juushin Igen in terms of speed. Kidō Master: Tokoshiki has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast them without the incantations. He can also use double incantation spells to great effects, though these require incantations. Unlike his daughter, his preference in spells is destruction. He has the ability to contain some Kidō spells within his blade and use them to augment his blows. Enhanced Durability: Tokoshiki has great resilience, even when compared to other Shinigami. He has been shown to take multiple hits from opponents and keep fighting, shrugging off minor wounds and wincing through more serious ones. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tokoshiki is masterful at swordsmanship, having taught his daughter, a very capable swordswoman herself. Zanpakuto Zeiayatsuri (絶対操り Absolute Manipulation) is Tokoshiki's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a Katana with a black blade, white hilt, and a blue jewel at the very bottom of the blade. It's sheath it's snow white. *'Shikai:' Activated by the command Force all living things to become my puppets (勢力一式生物に取ってになる己が人形 Seiryoku isshiki seibutsu nitotte ninaru onoga ningyou), Zeiayatsuri does not change form in it's Shikai, making it difficult to tell when it has been released or not. :Shikai Special Ability: Zeiayatsuri's Zanpakuto's special ability is manipulating of thought and will. It can control all five senses of the human body, taste, sense, touch and smell, creating illusions that seem genuine to the human brain. It can also bend the opponents will with an activation phrase, Look upon yourself (一見上で自分 Ikken uede jibun), and the jewel on the blades flashes, creating a unique hypnosis that crushes the will of the opponents completely, forcing them to obey anything the user wishes. Those with strong will can resist this ability, though it is difficult. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved.